


Promises

by kurokoyesbasket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Nipple Play, Other, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokoyesbasket/pseuds/kurokoyesbasket
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo make a promise to Akaashi





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from my other fanfiction to write this saucy little one shot! Hope you all enjoy :)

The air was sticky with sweat and sex; bass pounded through the floorboards, shaking the multiple stages and poles that were set up strategically around the strip club. Kuroo and Bokuto moved through the crowd, making their way back to the bar in order to purchase a drink.

“Bo, this week has been hell. We deserve this.” yelled Kuroo over the music, throwing back a shot of vodka and loving the hard burn that seared the back of his throat. Bokuto copied his best friend, but took two shots instead of one.

“Don’t even get me started bro. I can’t believe the boss stuck us to towel folding duty all fucking week. Bullshit!” exclaimed Bokuto with a dramatic flail of his arms, nearly knocking the bartender in the face. The two men were fresh out of college and had started their first jobs as athletic trainers, only to be shut down by their boss and stuck with the shittiest tasks.

“If we don’t find a hot piece of ass here, I’m gonna scream,” emphasized Kuroo with a wide eyed expression. Bokuto nodded in agreement, scanning the crowd for someone who stood out. The two men saw a crowd gathering near the center stage as a new song began to play through the enormous speakers. Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other, nodding in confirmation, and then made their way over to the gathering. At that time, the music hit a drop and a pale languid god strutted out from behind a curtain. He was topless, porcelain skin reflecting the harsh rays of the spotlights that surrounded the stage. A black garter belt rested at his hips, stretching over a pair of black spandex and connecting to black lace stockings which covered long toned legs.

The man rocked to the beat, rolling his hips in such a way that had Bokuto and Kuroo drooling. He was completely intoxicating in all black and white, moving fluidly around the pole as he ground into it. He continued to dance, performing a set of intricate spins and holds on the pole, each movement highlighting his strong, lean form. The two men watching made eye contact with each other, simultaneously agreeing that this beauty would be the person of their desires that night. Much to their disdain, the music faded and the performer left the stage, only after being awarded with dozens of bills thrown at the stage.

Kuroo and Bokuto waited eagerly for the man, continuously scanning the bar until they spotted the pale man flowing through the crowd, heads turning to watch his graceful form weave through sex crazed club goers. Immediately, they approached him, Kuroo giving a smooth grin and Bokuto running his hands through his wild hair. 

“You were beautiful, I couldn’t take my eyes off you. What’s your name?” murmured Bokuto into the man’s ear. The performer smirked, his half lidded eyes looking up to meet Bokuto’s.

“Akaashi.” he said, still smirking, “ And I get that a lot. Care to explain why I should take an interest in you over these other men?” Akaashi inquired sassily, a slim hand reaching up to rest on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Well Akaashi,” Bokuto uttered seductively, his eyes clouding over with lust, “I promise you that Kuroo and I will have you screaming. We’ll start out slow at first, make you beg for it. Make you on the verge of tears because you’ll want our cocks so bad. Then, we’ll both stretch you out, fuck you hard until you can’t see and your orgasm hits you like a truck. How’s that sound?”

Akaashi shivered as Kuroo stepped closer, running a cold hand up Akaashi’s side and gazing up at him through black lashes.

“Sounds perfect,” Akaashi groaned, already feeling a warm sensation pool in his lower abdomen. “Follow me.” He beckoned the the other two men, leading them to one of the private rooms that surrounded the edge of the club. Akaashi opened the door and led the two inside where a wide, circular booth was built into the wall and a table sat directly in the middle. Akaashi turned to speak to the two men, but didn’t get to finish what he was saying because Bokuto captured the man's lips in a heavy kiss, backing him up against the table as he attacked Akaashi’s mouth with his tongue. Kuroo followed, watching the two men kiss and feeling himself grow increasingly hard at the sight. Bokuto reached down to cup Akaashi’s already stiff erection through the thin spandex, loving its wetness.

“More…” whined Akaashi, tossing his head back when Bokuto ran a thick thumb over the sensitive head. He then detached his hand for a moment to hoist Akaashi up onto the table, remove the straps of the garter belt and then the spandex, the performer's cock springing up from confinement. Bokuto stepped between Akaashi legs, which were still clad with the long lace stockings and platform heels, and kneeled, licking at the length of the man’s erection. Kuroo joined then, swinging himself the sit behind Akaashi on the table, his legs placed on either side of the man’s creamy thighs. Kuroo latched on to the performer's neck, sucking lightly under his jaw and reaching up to capture one of the hard pink nubs on Akaashi’s chest. 

“Fuck, Bokuto-san… Faster please,” moaned Akasshi, mewling loudly as Bokuto took a particularly hard suck, pulling at the pale man’s cock until it hit the back of Bokuto’s throat. He threw his head back and rutted his hips into Bokuto’s wet mouth, craving more friction to satisfy his needs.

“What’s that Akaashi? You want him to go faster?” murmured Kuroo into Akaashi’s ear, biting down on the soft flesh there. Akaashi nodded, letting out a hard groan when Bokuto finally picked up his pace, sucking relentlessly on the erection in front of him and taking it deep into his throat. Bokuto slipped his hands between Akaashi’s soft cheeks, searching for his entrance. He found it, but soon discovered it was already being taken care of by a thick plug that stretched the hidden hole. Bokuto pushed on it heavily, making it tap on Akaashi’s prostate which caused the man to cry out and buck his hips violently into Bokuto’s mouth.

“How long have you been stretched out you little whore? Just waiting for some cock I bet. Don’t worry, we’ll give it to you,” muttered Kuroo, reaching his hands down to place them on Akaashi’s inner thighs where he pushed outwards, creating more space for Bokuto to suck and play.

Bokuto pulled out the plug with a satisfying smack, replacing it with his fingers, the hole already wet with the cum dripping from Akaashi’s cock. He detached himself from the performer's erection and flicked out his tongue to circle Akaashi’s entrance instead. The pale man moaned loudly when Kuroo bit down on his shoulder at the same time Bokuto added his tongue into the sweet ass. He reached down to grab a fist full of Bokuto’s wild hair, making shivers run down the larger man’s spine. 

Bokuto continued to pull at the puckered hole with mouth and fingers until Akaashi was completely shaking, begging for them to fill him up with their cocks.

“I think it’s time for you to get some dick. What do you think Kuroo?” said Bokuto with a sick smile, licking his lips to clear them of Akaashi’s cum. 

Kuroo moved from behind Akaashi to stand next to Bokuto, where the two men flipped Akaashi around so his chest lay on the table and his ass stuck up, inviting the two in. 

“Lube… Condoms in the cabinet…” Stuttered Akaashi breathlessly, growing impatient at the loss of contact. Bokuto and Kuroo grabbed the items from a cabinet on a side wall, removing their pants and underwear so that their big erections popped up. Kuroo rolled on a condom and lubed himself completely before placing his cock at Akaashi’s entrance, teasing the man.

“Kuroo please, don’t make me wait, I need your cock,” begged Akaashi, looking back through thick lashes, eyes heavy with want. Kurt groaned at the sight and sunk home, burying his erection deep in Akaashi’s ass. 

“Fuck, what a hole, milking me dry. You love this don’t you?” Kuroo teased, but clearly affected by the friction that attacked his cock as he drove in and out of Akaashi. Bokuto moved next to Kuroo, slipping his fingers into Akaashi’s hole, stretching the entrance even more to make room for his cock. Kuroo groaned at the added feeling of Bokuto’s big fingers scraping against his erection. When the hole gaped, Bokuto lined up next to Kuroo, and the two pushed in. 

Akaashi cried out in either pain or pleasure as the two cocks filled him completely, hitting his prostate firmly with each rough thrust into his ass. 

“Faster, oh please…. Fuck give me more!” Akaashi shouted, being pushed forward with each intense drive from the two men behind him. Bokuto and Kuroo obeyed Akaashi’s wishes, matching each other’s pace so they pistoned in out of the tight ass at an incredible speed. Kuroo reached his hand forward to stroke the performer's still hard cock, causing the man to cry out even louder, the additional sensation making him see black.

“Fuck Kuroo… I’m not gonna make it much longer,” groaned Bokuto, still fucking hard into Akaashi.

“Me neither,” Kuroo muttered, his pace growing increasingly sloppy as he continued to stroke Akaashi’s long length. The two men hit the pale man’s prostate at the same time as Kuroo gave a particularly hard pull, making cum spill out over Akaashi’s cock, his hole clenching as he orgasmed. The added friction with Akaashi’s sexy crys of _Bokuto, Bokuto, fuck, Kuroo!_ led both the men to cum into their condoms, shaking as they rode out their highs in Akaashi’s ass.

All three were panting when Bokuto and Kuroo pulled out from the gaping hole. Akaashi turned around to face them, his pale cheeks flushed red with the intensity of their fucking. 

“Why are you smiling?” Bokuto questioned.

“I like men who keep their promises,” Akaashi replied with a smirk.


End file.
